


i wish i knew how to quit you

by orphan_account



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Cowboys, Crossover, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tonight is the first game of the season, and Ennis' father, the coach, has been nagging him about it endlessly. He's already stressed enough, when he sees someone in the stands.-or the one from Ennis' POV where he tries to win over a freshman.





	1. Chapter 1

It was in the locker room before the first game of the season, and I browsed around the crowd of my shirtless teammates as Xander Harris approached me. My blood began to run cold, his mean face spilling out into an equally an evil grin.

"Ennis!" He exclaimed, patting his hand on my bare back.

"Hey, Xander," I responded.

"You ready for the big game?" His eyebrow quirked. "Coach has been pretty tough on us 'bout tonight, yeah?"

"Mhm," I rolled my eyes slightly. Football coaches are strict, but it's even worse when the coach is your own dad. My dad only ever wanted to talk to me about girls or football, and I was only experienced in one of those.

"You been lookin' at those freshman girls, Ennis?" Xander laughed. "First game of the year is hunting season for that sorta thing.”

“You betcha,” I mumbled, shutting my locker after pulling my jersey on. How much of a creep could this guy be? I left the locker room, walking outside to be greeted to my dad.

“Ennis, you better keep your shit together tonight!” He yelled. “I’ll beat your damn ass if you don’t.”

“Yes Sir,” I replied. He handed me my helmet and I put it on, rushing onto the side of the field to warm up.

***

“Ennis!”

Thirteen-year-old Ennis’ head popped up while he was on the field in his very first football game. Despite the large crowd, the only voice audible to him was that of his father’s stood at the sideline. There he was, red-faced, hollering with his eyes like daggers on the eighth grader. He missed the ball being thrown his way and got tackled by his opponents, in a way he actually didn’t mind all that much. The other team scored their touchdown and the buzzer blared in his ears. They got off of him and he stumbled, making his way to his father.

As soon as he reached him, he slapped him across the face in a way that was ten times more painful than being tackled. Some families started to turn their attention towards the two, so he grabbed Ennis by the arm and rushed him to the car.

“I am very disappointed in you, son.” He said from behind the steering wheel. “Your very first game, ever, and you dodge the catch like that.”

“I’m sorry, dad.”

“Save it, try better next week.” He sighed. “It’s all you’re good for, anyway.”

***

Tonight, I wasn’t feeling much different as I ran across the field, ball tight in hand as I began to flee from the opposing team. It was only forty seconds until halftime, and I could see the yard line a few short feet away. I turned my head quickly to the home side and caught a glance of someone. I froze.

He was wearing a tight gray t-shirt with messy brown hair, sitting on the end of the seat by himself. It took quickly approaching footsteps for me to realize I’d stopped running on the field, and quickly made those extra feet to earn the score. Just after I crossed, the buzzer rang in my ears.

Back in the locker room, I felt Xander slap another hand on my shoulder blade.

“Have a flashback or somethin’ over there, Ennis?” He joked. “Good play, bud.”

“Thanks, Xander,” I said, then rushed out of the room just as the halftime show began.

“Where ya goin’?”

“Uh, bathroom.” I quickly answered before shutting the door.

The boy was still seated there, and I could see him biting his bottom lip and looking off into the distance. Some of my dad’s friends’ greeted me, and tried to get me to stay, but I just offered them a wave and continued on my way. I sat down next to him, and he turned his head my way.

“Hi?” He said, clearly confused.

“Hey,” I replied, a bit too loudly.

“Shouldn’t you be,” he points to the locker room. “In there?”

“It’s okay,”

“I’m Jack Twist.” He shook my hand. “And you are?”

 

“Ennis.”

“Your folks stopped at Ennis?”

I have to fight the urge to smile too widely. “Ennis Del Mar.”

“Well, Ennis Del Mar, that was one hell of a touchdown out there.”

“Thanks,” I looked down at my feet.

“Y’know, Ennis Del Mar, for someone that came over here to start this conversation, you’re awfully quiet.” He laughed. I swore that the giggle that left his lips made the world swirl around a bit.

“I’m sorry,” I looked back up at him and noticed he has blue eyes. I dropped my gaze down to his t-shirt that I noticed earlier. “Brokeback High Poetry Club?”

He shyly looked down at it then brought his shimmering eyes back up to me. “Yeah, I joined this year.”

“I’ve been at Brokeback for three years now, haven’t heard of that,” I admitted. “Speaking of which, what year are you in?”

“Freshman,” He smiled.

“So you’re new?”

“Brand new, Ennis Del Mar.”

“You don’t gotta use my name every time.”

“I sure do.”

“Why’s that?”

“I like your name.” He smiled brighter than he had the whole night.

“I like your name too,”

“Swear?”

“Jack, I swear.” We beamed at each other for another moment before the buzzer blared, and the color in my face drained with anxiety. I had to leave, right then and there, or my dad would find out I left. “I gotta go,” I muttered, rushing off.

“Ennis!”

Too late.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” I apologized, catching my breath.

“Hell were you doing, boy?!”

“I’m sorry, Sir,” I repeated.

“Get your ass in the locker room, now! You gotta be on the damn field in five minutes!”

I obliged and entered in, all of my teammates turning their heads my way. I avoided eye contact and shuffled my way over to my locker, and began to get ready for the second half of the game. By the time I’d made it out there, Jack was gone. We ended up losing, 32-11. Inside, Xander stood by me as he swung his sports bag over his shoulder.

“How ‘bout them freshmen, Ennis?” He grinned.

I thought to myself for a moment, remembering Jack’s blue eyes, and nodded quietly before heading out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I skipped lunch and found out that the Poetry Club meets in the library every lunch hour. So instead of joining my friends, I made my way over there.

I entered in and saw Jack sitting at the back table, alone, reading a book. I took a deep breath and walked over, placing my food tray on the table. He looked up at me and I learned then and there that the white-hot lights near the bleachers didn’t do his eyes justice.

“Ennis Del Mar,” He greeted.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all.” He motioned towards the empty seat across from him. I sat in the chair and eyed the book.

“Whatcha readin’?”

 

“The Odyssey.” He replied, showing me the cover with a moon on it. “It’s a poetry book that originated from Ancient Greece.”

“Ancient Greece?” I asked. “You mean that Zeus shit, yeah?” He laughed again and I could feel my heart melting.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“Say, where the rest of your poetry friends gone?”

“It’s just me,” He confessed.

“Just you in the club?”

“Yeah,” He confirmed. “The rest of the club were all seniors last year.”

“Oh,” I said. “Tell me ‘bout The Odyssey.”

“Ya don’t really care, do ya?”

“Sure I do!” I leaned back in my chair and rested my crossed ankles on the table.

“No, ya don’t.”

“Yeah, I do.” I stared into his eyes, and at that moment I managed to convince him.

“Alright, then, come sit over here.” I stood and walked over to the chair next to him, and sat closely to him. Being so nearby to him and smelling his scent made my forehead feel sweaty and fingertips tingly.

“The Odyssey is the first part out of a two-part epic poem by Homer.” He explained. “It’s the second-oldest extant work in the--”

“‘E-extant’?”

“Like, somethin’ with a sequel,” He elaborated. “Anyway, it’s the second oldest extant work in Western literature. I forgot what the first one was.” I could tell in his voice how excited and passionate he was, and I couldn’t help but lean in subconsciously. He was talking about something intellectual when I noticed him leaning in closer as well. He was just inches away from my face when he finally quit talking, and without a second thought I grabbed onto his face and pulled his lips onto mine.

I felt his labored breathing against my face and allowed for his fingertips to run through my hair. It wasn’t long before my hands found his waist and I held the very bottom hem of his shirt tightly in my hand. He elicited a small moan and it only made me more eager to start unbuttoning his shirt, lusting to feel the skin that was underneath. I bit onto his bottom lip and he gave a quiet ‘Ennis’ in return, as my fingers began to graze under his shirt and on his stomach.

The bell rang.

We separated our lips and shared a flustered look before I grabbed my bag and ran off.

***

“I ain’t no queer or nothin’,” I told him the next day, as I entered the library at lunch hour.

Jack looked up, “Me neither.” I set my tray down, making sure to stay put in my chair across from him this time.

“That shit better not happen again. Cause I ain’t no queer.” I repeated.

“Then why are ya here, Ennis?” His brow furrowed. “I ain’t no queer, but I didn’t think you’d show up afterward. Hell, didn’t think you’d ever talk to me again!” He smiled and I felt happy about it. Too happy. I bit my tongue and stared at him, deep in thought.

“Ya know what I think, Jack?” I stood. “I think you are a queer.” I took my bag and left, leaving my tray and boy behind.


End file.
